Horrors of the past
by Errol's Feather
Summary: How Natalia and Calleigh's past catches up on them and one thing leads to another. A DuVista story.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it.

_**Horrors of the past.**_

"Damn it, why is he doing this?" Natalia thought frustrated as she was passing back and forth in the changing room.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Calleigh's Southern drawl interrupted her thinking.

"No, I'm not, he couldn't just stay away could he?" Natalia answered with a sigh.

"Apparently not, I'm so sorry," said Calleigh walking up to her, gently placing her arms around her, shielding her.

"What if he…, what if he does it again?" Natalia said, he voice was shivering, but Calleigh did not know if it was from anger or from fear.

"I will not let that happen, Nick will not lay a finger on you ever again," said Calleigh in a calm tone.

"How can you promise that, we are not together around the clock and he…, he….," Natalia said frustrated.

"Shhhh, I'm right here and I promise that won't happen," said Calleigh, still calm.

"Ca, Ca, Calleigh," Natalia's voice was shivering with fear now as she over Calleigh's shoulder could see Nick.

The petite blonde saw where Natalia's eyes were at and slowly let her go to turn to face Nick.

She slowly walked over to him and said: "Leave now, or…

Nick was about to say something, but since Calleigh had her hand around the holster on her side he didn't dare to do anything but leave.

"Promise, promise you always will….," Natalia stopped.

"I will, I promise," said Calleigh as she again let her arms wrap around Natalia, as she held the brunette closely she could feel her tears.

************************************************************************************************************

That night Calleigh was sitting by Natalia's side gently stroking her hair and her back to calm her. The two ladies were not a couple although it at times may have seemed that way as they have started to get closer and closer.

Even of work they used to spend a lot of time together, they had just found they had a lot of things in common and they somehow always found things to talk about or things to do.

"So how is Big Dave these days?" Natalia asked with a yawn.

"Oh he's good, just got a bigger place," Calleigh answered.

"Has he found a girl yet?" asked Natalia curiously.

"Not as I know, but then again he's married to his work, what about Anya, she going steady now?" Calleigh replied with a yawn.

"No, she got male friends, but no one special as far as I know," said Natalia with a sigh.

"Hmm, maybe we should hook her up with one of my younger brothers," Calleigh suggested with a giggle.

"Now there is a though, but I seriously think she's a bit to wild for them," said Natalia with a little smile.

"Maybe you're right, but I still would like to meet her some day?" said Calleigh.

"Whatever for, she's nothing but trouble," said Natalia.

"Because I think it would be interesting to meet the people you grew up to, the people that were in on creating my Nat," she said honestly.

"So I'm suddenly your Nat now?" Natalia wondered.

"Only if you wanna be," said Calleigh modest as she continued stroking Natalia.

"If I do will I get to meet your brothers, you talk about them so much that it feels like I know them already and it would be great to meet" said Natalia.

"You would have gotten to do that either way," said Calleigh honestly before yawning again.

"You're tired, so we better get to sleep," said Natalia and let her hand go up and stroke Calleigh's check ever so gently.

"I should really get home," said Calleigh.

"No, you're too tired to drive and you know it, you are staying right here princess," said Natalia.

"Well ok I guess," said Calleigh.

"Good girl," said Natalia and for the first time she let her lips gently touch Calleigh's before she watched as the blonde slowly drifted of.

****************************************************************************************************************

Natalia got woken up early the next morning by Calleigh kissing her shoulder, she yawned a bit and said: "Good morning princess."

"Good morning, slept well?" said Calleigh leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Yes, what about you?" asked Natalia, turning around to face her.

"Best sleep I had in the longest time, but we really should get up," said Calleigh with a huge yawn.

"Now that's attractive?" said Natalia with a giggle.

"Very funny," said Calleigh and rolled her eyes.

Natalia just smiled, let her hand reach up to stroke Calleigh's cheek and say: "I was just teasing, but even when you're a little annoyed like this you are just the cutest."

Calleigh let out a sigh and smiled at her just as her phone rang. She quickly picked it up and said: "Duquesne."

"Hey it's Jake," he said.

"What do you want?" she said groan as she sat up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something today as I got the day off," he said.

"You know I can't I got work," she said with a sigh.

"What about after work then?" he asked her.

"I dunno Jake, I mean I guess I could meet you for game of pool, but it can't be to late like last time," she said.

"Oh come that was fun," he said.

"There is fun and then there is too much fun," she said with a sigh.

"We don't have to go out, we can stay in too," he said.

"Yeah we both know what you want to do at home, but I don't think that is a good idea," said Calleigh honest.

"Why not, you are not in a relationship right now and I know you like to have fun with me," he said.

"I do, but uhm I dunno," said Calleigh looking over at Natalia that now lay on her side looking back at her.

"You found someone else all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Not sure, maybe," she replied.

"I see, but we're still friends right?" he asked.

"Always Berkley, you can never get enough of those," she said honest.

"So what do you say, do you still wanto have a drink with me before running of with mystery man?" he asked hopefully.

"I guess I could, shall we say eight?" she suggested.

"See you at eight then Duquesne," he said and hung up before she heard Natalia say: "Jake?"

"Yes, he wanted to you know tonight," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"I could hear that, why are you even with him, you know he's no good," said Natalia.

"I dunno, just something about him I guess, but as I told him I had no interest in him anymore" Calleigh replied.

"Oh really is that so, so who do you have interest in then?" Natalia asked curiously.

"I should think you," said Calleigh honest.

"Oh is that so?" said Natalia crawling closer on all four much like a cat.

"You're so sexy," said the blonde, there were now pure excitement in her eyes.

Natalia let out something that could remind of a purring sound as she let her head rest on Calleigh's lap and Calleigh gently stroke her head as she smiled down at her.

"This feels nice," said Natalia looking up at her new love.

"It does, but really we need to get ready for work and I need to go home and change," said Calleigh.

"Or barrow something from me," Natalia suggested.

"I better get home, but I'll see you at work in not to long," said Calleigh and gave her a kiss before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one could ever accuse Calleigh Duquesne of being a dumb blonde as that was the straight opposite of what she was, but even she made wrong decisions every now and again.

Like in her past when she had ended up loosing her virginity on the night of her high school prom to a guy she was sure loved her, but had only played her all along. After that she ended up being hurt by men mostly because she couldn't exactly trust them after that first time. But she didn't cry over him, he wasn't worth her tears, there was on the other hand another man that made her cry over and over and that man was her father. How she hated all the ways he had disappointed her over and over, his drinking and his harsh treatment by doing so.

When Calleigh was a young girl, she was too young to understand. She didn't get why her daddy wasn't like all the others daddy's and how he could change so fast.

She decided quickly to never be like him, but she had ended up doing a lot of wrong doing's because of the bottle in her young days too. Why she hadn't gotten arrested and such for it was simply because the cops knew her father and she had a way of talking her self out of trouble. How bad it had gone a couple of times she and her brothers was the only ones that knew, but she had in time grown out of that.

Then she ran into the handsome and wild Mister Berkley, he was without a doubt the love of her life, in many was she was still pretty affectionate about him as he was for her. For there was probably never a girl that Jake had loved higher than Calleigh and he showed her in every way. Why they broke it of they were the only ones that knew.

Calleigh still remembered that day, she had been heart broken when he told her he had to leave, it was his first undercover job and he didn't know how long he would be gone so he had no choice, but to leave her behind. There was a thing that no other than they knew though and that was that they had kept in touch and meet at secret rendezvous every now and again, but they both figured that was not the way to do it, so about a year before he showed up in Miami they decided to just stay friends. Then he showed up and they had ended up going a little further.

One of her bad decisions she now figured thinking back. Bad decisions, was it really a good idea to meet him after work, or a good idea to do what she had done with Natalia in the shower the same morning for that matter. She had taken the lead as she for some reason just had to do it, she needed it for reasons she didn't even know and it seemed that Natalia needed it too as she screamed out to her. In short terms it had felt better than anything Calleigh had ever felt before and she knew Natalia had done that kind of things during her college days, she knew it by every move she replied her with.

The petite blonde shivered with joy by the thought of it knowing she wanted more, but not quite knowing if it was the right thing to want at it was all so new to her.

A woman instead of a man, she thought about if for a second before her thoughts went back to Jake wondering what he would say if he knew, but quickly shook it of before returning to her work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natalia Boa Vista was a typical girly girl in every way, she always had been, ever since she was little she had been very into always looking her best, the right makeup, accessorize and everything else. At high school she had been cheerleader and dated the boys the other girls dreamed about and it's safe to say she was quite popular.

But there was things that her friends back then didn't know about like the fact that she didn't only like boys, but girls too, in fact she had even been in love with some although she hadn't done anything about it cause of perhaps the fear of being judged.

When she moved into a dorm while at college she had on the other hand she had experimented with some of the girl's, but this was well hidden.

But after those times she just kinda stopped, she never knew why though only that she did.

She had at the same time been with her fair share of men, but no one that she actually really did love, or did she, she was never quite sure.

At least before Nick, Nick she loved, oh how she did love him in every way and he loved her at least that was what she though before she married him and saw his true colors, by then it was all to late. She never got why she didn't see it before it was too late, but then again she learned that you seldom do and he was a monster that she at time thought would kill her, yet he didn't. And he always made sure to make her bruise in the places that you could not see, although the emotional scares were worse, but she never caved and she always fought back even thought she never did win. Not until she got away that was. Or at least so she thought until she saw him back trying to get a job at her lab, her territory which was not OK.

Because if there was one thing Natalia feared it was Nick, mostly because she knew what he was capable of, like the time he broke her arm, God she could do anything to get back at him for that. It was true like she told Calleigh, she could have just killed him.

Calleigh, her Calleigh, or was she, because in theory they had never been on a date or anything like that. Yet Calleigh been there for her, even after she been the mole and the others had turned on her for a little while, Calleigh had not for some reason. If she hadn't known any better she would though that Calleigh had an eye for her and had been looking out for her girl for quite some time. Could that be, nah Natalia shook it of, even if last night and this morning would imply otherwise Calleigh could not just switch sides just like that or could she. It was not impossible if you thought that you didn't fell in love with guys or girls, but persons, at least it was that way for Natalia. The only thing she was in fact sure about at the moment was that she was deeply in love with Calleigh, but that had to be put aside at the moment as her mind needed to be focused on work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Calleigh and Jake were shooting pool on one of their regular places. She was at the moment leading as he was holding the queue looking at her placing hers against the white ball shooting so one of her balls hit the target giving her a satisfied grin on her face saying: "One more down four to go."

"You're in the hot spot," he said with a smile.

"Oh will you stop looking at me like that," she said and rolled her eyes, shooting again, but this time she missed and let out a huff of annoyance.

As he shoot he asked: "So who is this new flame of yours?"

"No one," she replied.

"Oh come on Duquesne, if he's worth turning down me for, he's worth talking about," he said.

"I don't have to tell you anything?" she said as she took her turn.

"I know, but I can see you are troubling over something and it might help to talk about it," he said.

"I know, but I uhm just can't right now and I need to go," she said a tad frustrated.

"I understand, call me if you need anything," he said and gave her a quick peck on the check.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake stayed at the bar after Calleigh had left him. It didn't happen all too often that she left him in the manor that she just did, which made him worry a little about her.

That wasn't something new thought, that he worried about her, she was after all his best friend. To others it may not see that way though, it may rather seem that the two of them were more and they had been at times they were first and foremost friends and they told each other what they felt like, when they felt like it.

He was there for her when needed and the other way around, it was actually also that way when he was undercover which was dangerous on his part, but he liked danger, well to a certain point that was.

But now he was worried that her new dude may not treat her right as she sent mixed signals, but then again he could be wrong at that sometimes tended to happen. Yet he had never seen Calleigh as he saw her tonight, she had seemed so jumpy and uncomfortable so it made him think that something was very of.

***********************************************************************************************************

Jake wasn't completely of as Calleigh went right to the range to fire some rounds to get ride of her frustration. Again and again she hit the target, not one single miss, it was all perfection, but the again most of what she did was. One bullet after another until she ran out of them and sank down to the floor, tears was flowing from her eyes ore by frustration than anything else.

"Why oh why did this have to happen when I was fine without you," Calleigh thought figuring that wasn't really true as she had been a mess only she never let anyone see it.

It was in that moment, when she felt most vulnerable that she heard Natalia's voice say: "Princess."

Nothing more and there was nothing else needed either as that word was the answer the petite blonde right then needed to hear. And as Natalia slowly put her arms around her and caught her she knew only one thing and that was that if just felt so right and nothing else mattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after Eric's accident that Natalia found her Calleigh give Eric a peck on the cheek, how could she do that and at the lab where she so easily could see it.

"Calleigh what the hell are you doing?" she almost yelled at her a moment later when she found her in firearms.

"Sorry what?" said Calleigh confused looking into Natalia's angry hazel eyes.

"You kissing Eric?" Natalia said frustrated.

"Oh that, it was a friendly gesture nothing more," Calleigh defended her self.

"Are you sure about that since the two of you seem more than friendly after the accident," said Natalia.

"Yes of course I only want you, now will you calm down," said Calleigh.

"I'm sorry that I don't like my girl to kiss others," said Natalia.

"I'm sorry I really shouldn't have, but really I didn't mean anything about it," said Calleigh and looked down.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt," Natalia answered as she crossed her arms and let out a huff.

Calleigh sighed, walked over to her, gently placed her hands on Natalia's arms before leaning over and gave her a peck on the check, but Natalia withdraw and Calleigh said: "You are way to difficult, you know."

"Only cause you totally mess up all the time," said Natalia.

"I know, I know," said Calleigh and let her arms go around Natalia's waist and rest on her lower back.

Natalia let her arms uncross to slide down and rest on the petite blondes lower back as she let her head lean on her shoulder.

"So am I forgiven?" Calleigh whispered.

"For now, but you better not do it again, because it really hurt me," Natalia whispered back.

Calleigh could feel her cold tears against her body and gently let her hands stroke her girlfriend's back as she whispered: "Shhhhh, it's OK."

"Promise that….," Natalia managed to get out.

"I promise," Calleigh said as she kept on supporting her girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why Calleigh ended up making out with Jake is uncertain, but it for sure made Eric upset as he had really though he and Calleigh were getting somewhere, but as the elevator doors closed he knew all hope was lost.

He sighed as he continued to work for a second before he headed up to the first floor of the lab where he happened to run into both Natalia and Ryan that just then had a short coffee break.

Natalia looked at Eric's sad face and asked: "Who died?"

"It's nothing," said Eric.

"Oh come on dude, do share, there has to be a reason you are low," said Ryan in a very supportive tone.

"It's Calleigh," Eric answered with a sigh.

"What did she do?" Ryan asked before Natalia managed to say anything.

"Well I thought we were getting somewhere, but then I see her making out with Jake, so I guess that's a lost cause then," said Eric sadly.

"She made out with Jake," Natalia almost screamed out.

"Nat I'm sure it's not how it sounds," said Ryan giving her a warning look.

"It is exactly how it sounds," said Eric.

"But why, why, why would she..," Natalia managed to get out, he voice was shivering.

"Natalia what is wrong?" Eric asked concerned, he knew why he was upset by it, but he didn't see why she would be even more upset.

"Damn her," Natalia snarled and hurried out of the lab as Eric confused asked: "What was that about?"

"Eric trust me that you don't even want to know," said Ryan before going back to what he was doing in the first place sorting out all documents while Eric looked confused after him.

***********************************************************************************************************

"Calleigh," Natalia yelled angrily as she stormed into her apartment a couple of moments later.

"Natalia what on earth is the matter?" Calleigh asked as her girlfriend came into the living room being very much upset.

"You, you, you kissed Jake, why?" she asked looking for an answer.

"It's complicated," said Calleigh.

"You're in love with him. You were the whole time weren't you?" Natalia yelled at her.

"No, of course not. It's not like that at all," Calleigh answered calmly.

"First Eric, then Jake, did you sleep with him too?" Natalia asked.

"If I did it would not be for the reason you think," said Calleigh.

"OK, now you lost me," said Natalia.

Calleigh sighed and said: "You know a little while back we talked about you know getting a little one and how I told you didn't want to do it with someone random, I asked Jake to do me a favor."

"So you… and he… and now you might be….?" Natalia asked.

"Please don't say you're angry with me, I really though you wanted…," Calleigh said with shaky voice as tears were starting to appear in her eyes.

"I did, I mean I do, it's just that it's Jake and he was after all your ex," said Natalia.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I still have feelings for him, we are still friends, but out relationships was over long ago," she said.

"I believe you, so how long did it take?" Natalia asked.

"Twenty minutes," Calleigh answered.

"Really, I thought he would be quicker," said Natalia a tad surprised.

"He likes his time, so he can go on long, but it wasn't needed," said Calleigh honest.

"I see, I still wish you would have told me first," said Natalia with a sigh.

"I wanted to surprise you," said Calleigh.

"Aren't you just the sweetest," said Natalia and kissed her softly.

"No you are, so what do you feel like doing?" Calleigh asked.

"I think you know," said Natalia and dragged her in the direction of the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In time it proved that to get Calleigh pregnant was a lot more difficult than they first though, if it was her, Jake's fault or maybe both they didn't quite know, but they still kept on trying.

How happy Natalia was about just that is uncertain, but the two of them didn't seem too happy about each other around the clock anymore.

Calleigh could in fact understand Natalia's concern, but she knew she would never feel what she once felt for Jake again so really Natalia had nothing to be worried about.

This night Calleigh had been out with Jake and came home a bit later that she had agreed on with Natalia so she expected to hear it as she hadn't told her she would be late. As she opened the door she let out a sigh calling out the name of her lover, but there was no answer.

Calleigh called out for her again, but there was still no sound, which by now made her worry.

As she headed for the bedroom her eyes searched around for her, but she couldn't find her anywhere. Slowly she opened the door to the bedroom and let out a sigh of relive when she found her sleeping in the bed.

The petite blonde sat down next to her before bending down and letting her lips gently touch hers before saying: "I'm sorry I'm late."

"You could have told me, I was real worried," Natalia answered slowly opening her eyes.

"I know, it won't happen again," said Calleigh.

"You said that the last time," said Natalia with a sigh.

"Yes, but now I really mean it because I have some news which is why I'm late," said Calleigh.

"You mean you are…?" Natalia asked hopefully.

"Yes, and Jake got totally overexcited, we didn't do anything, he just felt spoiling me a little," said Calleigh honest.

"How long have you known?" Natalia asked.

"I had the feeling for a couple of days, but I wanted to check with the doctor to be sure, we are about three weeks," Calleigh honest.

"But if you and he didn't…, how did he..?" Natalia wanted to know.

"He took me out for dinner, a game of pool and he bought us something for the day I would tell him," said Calleigh.

"Really, what?" Natalia asked curiously.

"A baby seat and a teddy bear, but he stored it at his place so we had to go over, and he also told you to say sorry for keeping me as we had some celebration to do on our own," said Calleigh.

"So there is really a little one inside you right now," Natalia said and let her hands caress her lover's belly.

"It is yes, said Calleigh and smiled at her.

"That means you have to be really careful at wok so we don't….," Natalia answered.

"I know and I will," Calleigh promised.

Natalia nodded before saying: "Now about that celebration."

Calleigh just giggled as she let Natalia climb on top of her and start showing her appreciation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The weeks after this Natalia made sure that her girlfriend got enough rest and all the other she should need in every way and Jake also stopped by every now and again to check on her, it was after all his little boy or girl she was carrying and although Calleigh had told him that he most likely would not be in his baby's life as much as he would have wanted he still wanted to be there which both ladies were fine with.

After Calleigh had watched Horatio to her horror been taken away she headed out to another crime scene as she had been called on, or at least that was what she thought would happen.

Had she known how wrong she would have been she probably would have taken someone with her, but she didn't and she went after promising Natalia she would be right back at the lab after she had taken a look at it as it probably wouldn't take all that long.

The next thing Calleigh in fact remembered was looking at a guy she thought was dead then being ambushed. When she woke up she was tied and gagged and the only thing that went through her mind was the safety of her baby, her little one.

She looked over at the men holding her captured and as she spoke to them she tried to figure out a way out, but couldn't. As she tried to fight them her only thought was her baby, her and Natalia's baby, she just had to make it.

But when she felt the kick in her abdomen and when he later forced him self on her she knew it was all too late. By the time they got to the poker table and she let Eric driver her home, it was all too late. She appreciated the gesture, but did not invite him in, she couldn't, all she wanted was her baby back and the only one she wanted company of was her Nat.

She took up her phone, dialed Natalia's number and said: "Need you to come home, please."

As she hung up she fell to the ground crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That afternoon Natalia did everything in her power to try to support Calleigh until the blonde slowly drifted of to sleep, then it was Natalia's turn to fell apart.

It just wasn't fair that they had lost the baby they had longed for so long and that they had worked so hard to get. In her silent mind the Hispanic decided that it wouldn't be fear to put Calleigh through all of that again and that if they were to try again she would be the one doing so. She tried to think of possible fathers and figured out the only one suitable would be Ryan.

But if he would be willing to do it if it came to that was a completely other matter.

Natalia managed to calm her self down just enough to go back to Calleigh and her closely as they continued to sleep through the night.

What happened after this Natalia could not have been prepared to in a million years, because a couple of months after Calleigh lost their little one the petite blonde announced that she was no longer in love with Natalia, but that she loved Eric instead, Natalia stood in shock saying that this could not be, but Calleigh had already made her decision and moved out.

Back stood Natalia with teary hazel eyes looking after her before she got on the phone calling Ryan who quickly came over.

It was later that night that Ryan and Natalia were watching a movie that she said: "I really didn't see that one coming, Ryan do you really think she loves him?"

"To be honest I don't knot, I think it's more that he makes her feel safe," he answered her.

"But what about me, I really thought she loved me, in fact I was sure about that," said Natalia.

"Believe me she does, she is just confused at the moment, but tell me, how do you feel right now?" he asked a bit concerned.

"Uhm crushed, confused, I really want her back, but I don't know how I'm gonna manage to do that," she answered with a heavy sigh.

"I have an idea," he said and smiled at her.

"Really, what?" she asked.

"I was thinking what if we were to be a couple for a little while, because if I'm right that will make her come right back to you again," said Ryan.

"Oh really and why is that?" Natalia asked confused.

"Because Calleigh couldn't bear to loose the one she loved to anyone else, so what do you say?" he asked.

"Uhm ok I guess, but I don't want it to get to serious," she said.

"Deal," he said and shook her hand while Natalia wondered if it really was a good idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the same Christmas that Calleigh was home, in fact she had brought Eric along, he was at the moment downstairs with her brothers Nick and Adam and she was upstairs looking out of the window thinking. She was at the moment frustrated which lead her to let out a huff. She did not know what to do anymore. She didn't love Eric, not at all at least not in a romantic way that was, but as a friend.

In fact she never did love Eric in a romantic way, and the reason for that was that she never stopped loving Natalia, breaking up with her was probably the most stupid thing she had every done and if she could take it back she would, but it was all to later as Natalia was with Ryan now.

Oh how Calleigh hated to see them together, it drove her crazy, all she wanted was to take Natalia in her arms and kiss her again, it wasn't until she saw her that happy with Ryan that she realized how much she did love her and what a fool she had been to let her go.

Calleigh called Natalia number but got the answering machine that said: "Hey you have reached Natalia Boa Vista, I can't take the phone right now, but if you leave me a message or something like that I'll be sure to reach you in one way or another ASAP."

"Hey Natalia, it's me, I, I, I just wanted to tell you that I miss you like crazy, I should never have broken up with you and, and, and gone with Eric, I dunno what I was thinking at all, because, because…"

At that moment the machine cut her of and Calleigh had to call back up and say: "I love you, in fact I never stopped loving you and I really wanna be with you, if you still want to be with me that is. I really hope that you.

Again Calleigh had to call up and said: "Will though because you're like the best thing that ever happened to me and really I love you more than anything, please, please call me back."

"Ehm," she heard from the door and turned to see Eric, he did not look to happy.

"Eric, I, I uhm," she started not knowing how much he had heard.

"Who did you just call?" he wanted to know.

"Uhm, no one," she said knowing she was blushing like crazy.

"Sure didn't sound that way, you don't love me do you?" he asked.

"I really thought I did, but I can't lie to you or my self anymore, it just isn't right, she answered and looked down into the ground.

"I see, well then I better leave," he said and started to pack his things before he left her without another word as she looked out of the window after him wondering if she was doing the right thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That you will be here and give me a sign, hit me baby one more time," Calleigh sang along with her stereo early the next morning as she was dancing.

"Only thing missing is one of them sexy school girl uniforms," she heard Natalia say and startled.

"I actually have that and you, you're here," said Calleigh with a bright smile.

"Why are you even listening to that?" Natalia asked looking at her, she was only wearing a T-shirt and underwear.

"Because it's cool," said Calleigh and kept on dancing.

"You were like what twenty four when that was in," said Natalia shaking her head.

"Yes, but I still like it, do you really care?" Calleigh asked her.

"Not really no as you are just to cute right now," said Natalia.

"So since you're here does that mean you take me back?" asked Calleigh hopefully.

"Haven't decided as you hurt me a lot when you…," said Natalia.

"What do you want me to do, beg on my knees," said Calleigh.

"It would be a start," said Natalia with a half smile.

Calleigh sighed and went down on her needs and said: "Will you please, please take me back, because I can not live without you."

"I will, now get up and give me a kiss," said Natalia with a giggle.

"Hang on, how did you get in?" asked Calleigh as she got up.

"One of your brothers was kind enough to let me in," said Natalia.

"Without any questions?" said Calleigh surprised.

"Uhm I just told him I was here to see my girl and he seemed OK with that," Natalia answered.

"Well OK then," said Calleigh, wrapped her arms around her and gave her a long loving kiss.

*********************************************************************************************************

It was a bit later that day when the two wimen had made love and were now just cuddling that Natalia said: "Uhm I have some news kinda."

"You do what?" Calleigh asked curiously.

"I'm pregnant, or rather Ryan and I am or is it you, me and Ryan not sure, I hope you are not to upset with me," said Natalia.

"You are, we are, wait you are not having feelings for him, now are you?" Calleigh asked.

"No, we are just good friends, I just asked if he could do me or us a favor and he said yes," Natalia answered.

"Good cause it was driving me crazy seeing you with him," said Calleigh honest.

"Same thing you did when I saw you with Eric," said Natalia.

"I'm so sorry about that, so what do you say to just sticking to each other from now on?" asked Calleigh.

"Sounds like a plan," Natalia answered as she gave Calleigh a soft kiss.

"So how far along are we?" asked Calleigh.

"About one month or so, but I don't know the sex," said Natalia.

"And here I thought the sex was great" said Calleigh with a disappointed look in her eyes.

"Very cute, I just thought it would be more fun if it's a surprise," said Natalia.

"Yes I agree, but I still want to make us one later," said Calleigh.

"As long as they are as cute as you I could have a million," Natalia answered with a smiled.

Calleigh just blushed before sneaking under the cover to start to kiss Natalia's belly so she moaned softly.

About eight months later Natalia gave birth to a little boy, he looked almost like Ryan, but had his mother's eyes and was about the cutest thing in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh looked down at her wife with a smile and said: "He's just so tiny, but what shall we call him?"

"I have no idea," said Natalia tiredly as the birth had been going on for thirteen hours.

"Ryan, any ideas?" Calleigh asked as he had been there during the whole birth as well.

"Something cool like I dunno," he said thoughtfully as he looked over at Calleigh holding their little boy.

"I'm not calling him the hulk, Zeus, Caesar or anything like that," said Calleigh and rolled her eyes.

"Superman then," Ryan joked.

"Very funny, what do you look like," Calleigh said looking down on him.

"Let me see him again," Natalia said and handed him over.

All three looked down at him for a second before they all said: "Jake."

Why they would name him that nunna of them did in fact know, but the little boy seemed to agree as he made a little sound before he yawned and nodded of.

"I surly hope you will get a little girl," said Natalia and smiled at her wife.

"I will, but now you better get some rest, and we need to change on little Jake," said Calleigh and lifted him up.

"Don't be gone to long," said Natalia.

"From you my angel, never," said Calleigh and bent down and gave her a soft kiss before the three of them left the room.

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
